Le courage de faire ce qui est nécessaire
by StratoGott
Summary: Un twist sur la scène du tribunal au début du tome 5. OoC sur la fin. One shot.


Je sais que je suis sensé travailler sur la suite d'impulsion, et ça avance (un peu), mais j'étais en train de lire une fanfiction (pas mal d'ailleurs) et une fois au classique procès du début de cinquième livre, rien ne change ou presque. Harry dit que Voldemort est de retour, Fudge dit non. Fin. Ma frustration a voulu s'exprimer, alors voilà mon histoire.

* * *

Harry entra dans le donjon qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte et eu une mauvaise impression déjà-vu. Il avait en effet déjà visité cette pièce dans un souvenir, car c'était la pièce où avaient été jugés les plus grand criminels de la dernière guerre. Et maintenant, il se tenait à leur place.

Il grimaça.

Une voix lui fit remarquer qu'il était en retard et de prendre sa place, ce que fit Harry en dévisageant la cinquantaine d'adultes qui se tenaient devant lui. La seule personne qu'il reconnut était le ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge, qui se tenait face à la chaise des accusés et maintenant, face à lui.

Celui-ci était visiblement pressé de commencer, car, sans plus attendre, il se mit à présenter toutes les personnes en charge, mais il fut coupé par une voix familière qui venait de derrière lui..

\- Témoin de la défense, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Harry tourna la tête et vit le directeur de Pourdlard. Il était enfin arrivé. Où était-il quand Harry s'était inquiété de son sort ces derniers jours ? Le jeune garçon se perdit dans ses pensées et ne revint à ses esprits que quand le ministre s'adressa enfin à lui.

\- Êtes-vous Harry Potter, du 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey ?

\- Oui.

\- Et vous avez reçu un avertissement officiel du ministère pour utilisation illégale de la magie il y a trois ans ?

\- Oui, mais, commença le jeune homme, mais il fut coupé.

\- Mais vous avez quand même utilisé le sortilège du Patronus dans la nuit du deux août ?

\- Oui, mais...

\- Tout en sachant que vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école avant d'avoir dix-sept ans ?

Harry soupira.

\- Répondez à la question, s'impatienta Fudge.

Harry ferma les yeux et prit de nouveau une grande inspiration avant de les rouvrir.

\- Vous refusez de répondre à la question ?

\- Vous refuser d'entendre mes réponses M. le Ministre, répondit Harry, d'un ton ferme et décidé.

De nombreux murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle et la sorcière habillé en rose assise juste à côté de Fudge s'empourpra de rage.

\- Silence ! SILENCE ! hurla la ministre, arrivant à rétablir le calme. M. Potter, ceci est votre dernier avertissement avant que je ne vous condamne pour outrage à la cour. Répondez à la question.

\- Très bien monsieur, dit-il avant de reprendre son souffle. L'utilisation de la magie est autorisée pour un sorcier mineur s'il doit défendre sa vie ou celle d'autrui, donc j'ai utilisé la magie en sachant que j'avais le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école.

Des murmures s'élevèrent à nouveau, mais Fudge les ignora.

\- Pour défendre votre vie ?

\- Contre des détraqueurs, enchaîna Harry, sans le laisser terminer.

\- Des détraqueurs à Little Whinging ? demanda une sorcière portant un monocle. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Les détraqueurs sont les alliés naturels de Voldemort après tout, répondit immédiatement Harry.

La pièce se figea. La grande majorité des sorciers et sorcières de la salle grimacèrent à la mention du nom interdit et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry. Certains furieux, comme celui du ministre. D'autres inquiets, comme celui de Dumbledore.

\- Il n'est pas de retour ! vociféra Fudge en postillonnant abondamment.

En entendant ces mots, les yeux d'Harry se glacèrent et d'un mouvement surnaturellement vif, il se retrouva la baguette à la main, brandie vers le ministre. Des lèvres du Survivant, deux mots sinistres s'échappèrent et secouèrent l'assemblée : Avada Kedavra.

Une lumière verte jaillit du bout de la baguette du jeune sorcier et vint s'écraser en un instant sur la poitrine du ministre, sa dernière expression de rage figée éternellement sur son visage.

Des cris se firent entendre dans toute la salle. La plupart étaient choqués et semblaient prêts à fuir. Mais la sorcière en rose sembla exploser de rage et sortit sa baguette pour la pointer en direction du Survivant. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de lui lancer un sort, Dumbledore s'interposa et, d'un simple mouvement circulaire de sa baguette, fit exploser un véritable torrent de sons et de lumières qui obligea l'assemblée à se cacher les yeux et les oreilles.

Voyant qu'il avait réussi à obtenir l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, le directeur de Poudlard se tourna vers Harry et s'exclama :

\- Mme Bones, s'il vous plait, venez voir les yeux de M. Potter, il est visiblement sous l'influence de l'Imperium !

En effet, le jeune garçon était resté débout, immobile, sans aucune réaction, le regard dans le vide.

\- MENSONGE ! hurla la sorcière en rose qui avait voulu attaquer Harry. C'EST UN MENSONGE ! IL A TUE LE MINI...

Mais ses hurlements firent coupés par la sorcière au monocle, Mme Bones, qui la frappa d'un sortilège de stupéfixion.

\- M. Weasley, commanda-t-elle, Mme Ombrage est visiblement hystérique, ce qui est compréhensible. Je vais donc vous demander de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Perceval Weasley s'exécuta et Mme Bones s'approcha d'Harry et l'examina avec inquiétude.

\- Vous avez raison Dumbledore, ce garçon est sous Imperium, cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais le sortilège semble avoir mal fonctionné, car il ne semble plus répondre aux stimulus externes. Vous croyez que vous pouvez l'atteindre ?

\- Je vais essayer.

Dumbledore empoigna sa baguette et fixa son regard dans les yeux du jeune homme. Pendant ce temps, l'audience était visiblement sous le choc et de nombreuses discussions sur ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant que le ministre était mort avaient lieu. Mme Bones recouvrit la dépouille du ministre d'un drap blanc qu'elle conjura et demanda aux aurors présents dans la pièce de bien vouloir l'emmener en suivant la procédure habituelle.

Après un long moment, Dumbledore prit la parole.

\- Il est de retour parmi nous, dit-il, soulagé. Harry, tout va bien ?

\- Monsieur ? répondit-il, encore confus.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Oui monsieur, murmura la jeune homme en baissant le regard.

\- Ne t'en veux pas Harry, tu étais sous l'emprise de l'Imperium, ce n'était pas de ta faute.

\- Si, c'était de sa faute ! cria un membre de l'assemblée.

\- Il doit aller à Azkaban ! s'exclama un autre.

\- Du calme, du calme ! intervint Mme Bones. Comme vous le savez, nous ne pouvons pas condamner un sorcier pour des crimes qu'il a commis sous l'influence de l'Imperium...

\- Et s'il mentait ? répondit le premier sorcier. Donnez-lui du veritaserum !

\- L'utilisation du Veritaserum sur un mineur est interdite, répondit Dumbledore.

\- Je vais le faire, le coupa Harry, d'un ton décidé. Je veux bien prendre du veritaserum.

\- Tu es sûr Harry ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Très bien, répondit le directeur de Poudlard. Mme Bones, si vous l'autorisez ?

\- Je suppose que dans ces circonstances exceptionnelles, oui.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry était assis sur la chaise de l'accusé, impatient et nerveux. Face à lui, dans le siège de l'interrogateur dont le dernier occupant venait de passer de vie à trépas, se tenait Mme Bones. Un auror entra dans la salle en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il présenta une flasque contenant un liquide transparent à la sorcière au monocle et celle-ci l'examina d'un coup de baguette magique avant de faire un signe de la tête à son subalterne.

L'auror se dirigea alors un direction d'Harry et lui administra le veritaserum.

\- Êtes-vous Harry Potter, du 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey ? commença Mme Bones.

\- Oui.

\- Êtes-vous sous l'influence du sortilège de l'Imperium ?

\- Non.

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle.

\- Si vous me permettez, intervint Dumbledore, je crois qu'Harry n'est en effet plus sous l'influence du sortilège, et que sa torpeur était dû au sortilège qui mal-fonctionnait.

\- Étiez-vous sous l'influence du sortilège de l'Imperium quand vous avez assassiné M. Fudge ?

\- Oui.

\- Et quels étaient les ordres que l'on vous avait donné ?

\- De tuer tout ceux qui nie le retour de Voldemort.

Un frisson parcourut la salle.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous sous l'influence du sortilège de l'Imperium ?

\- Depuis ce matin.

\- Savez-vous où cela s'est passé ?

\- Je ne peux pas le dire.

Dumbledore sembla troublé par cette réponse et interrompit une nouvelle fois l'interrogatoire.

\- Mme Bones, je pense qu'il est clair qu'Harry ne sait pas qui lui a jeté l'Imperium, mais je pense qu'il est important de profiter de l'occasion pour vérifier les allégations qui m'ont values, j'en suis sûr, d'être renvoyé de cette assemblée : est-ce que Voldemort est de retour ?

\- Oui, répondit mécaniquement Harry.

Un chaos indescriptible explosa dans la pièce.

* * *

La réponse à la question posée par Dumbledore poussa Mme Bones à demander au jeune homme les circonstances de ce retour et, quand il nomma les mangemorts qui avaient accouru auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'autres questions suivirent. Dumbledore fit remarquer que Sirius Black ne faisait pas partie de la liste des mangemorts et Harry révéla sous veritaserum l'innocence de son parrain.

Après une interrogation forte en rebondissements qui dura un peu plus de deux heures, Mme Bones acquitta Harry et se retira pour se préparer au travail supplémentaire qui allait sans le moindre doute découler de toutes les révélations qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Dumbledore accompagna Harry jusqu'à la porte et se retrouva face à un Arthur Weasley complètement paniqué.

\- Albus, que s'est-il passé ? Fudge est mort ? J'ai vu les aurors l'emporter tout à l'heure, mais ils n'ont rien voulu me dire ?

\- Arthur, je dois vous demander d'aller assister Mme Bones. Elle aura sans doute besoin de vos services et elle pourra vous renseigner. Je vais m'occuper de ramener Harry à la maison.

\- Ça ira Harry ?

\- Oui, répondit machinalement le jeune homme.

\- Très bien, soupira Arthur. A ce soir, Harry.

Harry et le professeur le regardèrent s'affairer en direction des ascenseurs et les deux hommes le suivirent d'un pas plus modéré. Une fois qu'ils était enfin seuls, Dumbledore se tourna vers son jeune compagnon.

\- Tu es encore sous les effets du veritaserum, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

Dumbledore soupira.

\- Tu vois Harry, expliqua Dumbledore. Si j'ai interrompu l'interrogation tout à l'heure quand tu as répondu : "je ne peux pas le dire" ; c'est parce que j'ai compris que ce n'était pas parce que tu ne savais où tu avais été ensorcelé. Sinon, tu aurais répondu tout simplement : "je ne sais pas". Si tu as répondu cela, c'est parce que tu as été ensorcelé dans un endroit protégé par le sortilège de Fidelitas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Et c'est donc un des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui a dû t'ensorceler, et ça, je ne pouvais pas te le laisser dire devant la cour. Je suis désolé de profiter ainsi de ta faiblesse momentanée Harry, mais je dois savoir qui dans l'Ordre aurait pu faire une telle chose. Alors je te le demande : qui t'as mis sous Imperium ?

\- J'étais dans le noir, je ne pouvais rien voir.

\- Très bien, répondit le directeur de Poudlard après un long soupir de frustration.

* * *

 _Plus tôt ce matin_

Harry finissait de se préparer pour aller à son procès, mais après un long et vain combat contre une dernière mèche rebelle, le jeune homme renonça et éteignit la lumière. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, il se figea.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de relâcher un long soupir. Enfin décidé, il sortit lentement sa baguette d'une main tremblante et la pointa vers sa tempe. Voyant que sa détermination commençait à lui faire défaut, il serra sa baguette de toutes ses forces pour arrêter ses tremblements et dans un murmure à peine audible déclara: Impero.


End file.
